


Catching eyes

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel pairing hetalia, Fluff, Implied GerIta - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, implied FrUK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felciano is a happy go lucky fellow. Usually talking to people he likes is a breeze but when he feels something for someone he's intimidated by he gets a bit weary of them. Gazing from afar one day he is caught and confronted. ( xD terrible summary I know. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching eyes

Arthur pants as he runs along side his childhood friend Francis. Of course they were competitive after being friends for so long. The rest of the class was at least a lap behind them. The younger glared over at the Frenchman as he began to catch up to him but in the end it seemed they were once again at a stalemate when the teacher told them all to cool off. The two slowed to a stop trying to catch their breath. 

"You look like you're about to pass out" Arthur huffed out at the other. 

"I could say the same about you" was the mans reply as he straightened his tied back hair.

Arthur grabbed his white towel, burying his face in the fluff that dried his sweat before letting it hang on his shoulders. Francis did some stretching before sipping furiously at his water bottle. 

"You two need to stop doing that" Antonio came from behind them. "It makes the rest of us look bad."

At this Arthur rolled his eyes and jokes "Oh please you do that all by yourself."

"Don't be so mean Arthur," Francis scolds and turns to his spanish friend, "it's hard to not want to beat eyebrows at his own game."

Last year Arthur had been the track team champion. No one knew why he quit this year, the coach had begged him to come back but he just said that he wished to do other things this year. That didn't mean he'd drop running all together. 

"Like you can, your arse was saved this time" Arthur huffed at him while sipping at his own water bottle.

"Heh you act cocky now bu.."

Antonio was stopped when he spotted someone at the top of the hill near the school building hidden in the shawdow of the snack shed. 

The other two noticed his stopping and turned to where he was looking. The person seemed alert and quickly hurried of. 

"Who was that" Arthur mumbled.

"Probably a girl admiring my beautiful physique."

Arthue rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "Whatever. I'm going to shower, I like to be clean."

The other two followed feeling quite sweaty as well. 

In the locker room after they'd showered ( and got dressed ) Antonio and Francis were joking about something that happened to them when they were kids. Arthur laughed a bit at them while trying to fix his socks so they wouldn't be all scrunched up at his ankles.

"You know Arthur they wouldn't scrunch up like that if they weren't so scared of that stick in your ass" France just had to say to him earning him a middle finger.

"Oh ho looks like Arthur and Francis are gonna go hard at it tonight." Antonio said loud enough for the whole locker room to hear.

Both of them blushed wildly and glared in unison at their laidback friend as all of the boys looked at them. 

"As if I would ever shag that frog" Arthur mumbled.

"Antonio, you know I could never cheat on my sweet Madeline" he sighed out sweetly pulling out a picture of said girl.

"Isn't that the girl you met when you went to Canada to visit your cousins?" the Spanish man raised a brow.

"She is my one and only true love" he smiled sweetly at teh picture getting all googly eyed over it. 

"I'm hurt, I thought you said the same about me in the sixth grade." Arthur made a fake offended face.

"I already explained to you that was a dare! But your reaction was kind of worth it."

At this Arthur scoffed and just made an 'uh huh' noise. Truth was, Arthur had secretly like the guy more than a friend and when he'd confessed Arthur remembered he'd gotten red and then kicked gravel at the older blonde before running away. That didn't matter now though. Francis was head over heels for someone else and Arthur's feelings died out eventually. That didn't mean he didn't love the man, he did, in his own weird way even if he wouldn't show it. 

Not long later the bell rang for them to go. Arthur shoved his duffel bag in his locker before shutting it and heading towards the his last period, theatre arts.

Sitting in said class he felt as if someone was staring at him for the second time that day. He'd felt this kind of feeling before, but he honestly only thought it was in this class only and it was just the room or something. Earlier today had proved the theory wrong. Turning around in his seat he scanned the back of the class. He had two rows of people behind him. This time he was surprised to see he actually caught the person who was staring for once:

_____________

Feliciano sighed as he began to sketch the nose of the cat statue their teacher had put on a pedestal for the. His friend Kiku raised a brow at his sad manner. The Japanese man had noticed a gap in the boys personality as of late. Putting down his pencil he taoped the Italians shoulder with concern. 

Putting on a smile the man turned to the other, "hey Honda! ah You draw really good" he smiled glancing at his friends sketch pad.

"Thank you," he smiles before becoming concerned once more, "if you don't mind me asking, what has been going on with you lately? You seem different, at first I believed it was because you missed Ludwig but I'm second guessing myself now." The man would back off if the man didn't want to tell him, but he couldn't help seeing his usually cheery friend so down about things. 

"Ve, it's stupid of me to act this way, I know." He smiles honestly this time, "but I think I might be in love." 

Kiku blushed but couldn't help but be intrigued, "in love? with who?"

"..You promise not to tell them?" Feli asked.

Kiku held out his pinky letting the other take it with a smile. Picking up his sketch book, the brunette flipped to the very back where he had drawn a heart, in the middle was the engraved name, Arthur.

"Kirkland?" The Japanese man asked surprised. 

Blushing while flipping back to the picture of the dog he noded in confirmation. 

"That's... new, I thought you were afraid of Arthur?" he raised a brow.

"He's intimidating, fast, ..cute, handsome, gentlemanly, and- what was I saying?" 

Kiku chuckled at him. "You're usually very confident about these things, what's different this time?" 

"Everything, he's different from Ludwig or any girl I've ever met so I don't know how to think about it," he sighs, "besides I don't even think he's.. well, you know."

Kiku nods as the teacher walks by making the two of them start back on their work. Soon enough the two friends were finished. They both knew how to draw but of course their art styles were much different from one another. Putting their sketches books away after their grades were given, the two were permitted to talk quietly. 

"Doesn't Arthur have gym this period?"

"Ve I think so." 

"Why don't you go down to the field and ask him if he likes you? I'm sure the coach wouldn't notice."

Normally the coach ran with them, but as of late the man had been having some heart problems and usually sat on the bench or slowly jogged. 

"Wouldn't it seem a bit rude to interrupt him though?"

"This is always an exception in my opinion."

Feliciano smiled, Kiku had always been a good friend, even now. Even though he was vague and young ( but older than Feli of course ) he gave good advice and was wise in his own way. 

Feliciano looked towards the teacher "how do you suppose I get Mr.Yao to let me go?"

"Restroom?" he guessed.

Nodding the younger stood and went over to the teacher who was at his desk looking over some papers. Oddly enough the wanting to go to the restroom thing worked. The Chinese man seemed to be in a good mood today so he wouldn't question it. 

Sneaking outside the Italian knew he had to make this quick. He was making his way towards the field but stopped when he spotted Arthur down there running. Biting his lip he stuck close to the brick wall near him, which he figured was the snack shed. Watching the brit he thought, _he looks nice in those shorts. Ah he's sweating like crazy-_ Feli jumped when he heard the coach blow his whistle.

Biting his lip he dared to stay for just a bit longer and watch him. He saw his distant cousin Francis and his other friend Antonio there. 

It wasn't until he noticed they saw him that he left, a blush covering his face. Oh how could he face Arthur now? How could he even set foot in the theatre room next period without exploding? He felt like a creeper just thinking about all the perverse thoughts and images that had run through his mind while watching the blonde. 

Quickly he scurried back to his class and next to Kiku who only gave him a pat on the back after hearing his story. 

_________________________ 

_Feliciano Vargas_

That guy was the one who had been staring? The brunette turned his attention away from Arthur the moment their eyes had met. This was so embarrassing. Arthur's face became red at the thought and he turned back in his seat. No one had ever starred at him before without wanting to throw something at him. He felt his heart thump in his chest as if he hadn't stopped running making him feel nervous and uncomfortable in his place. 

The Englishman had so many questions. Why was Feliciano, _Feliciano Vargas  _ , staring at him of all people? 

Arthur thought he and Gilbert's brother were long distant dating now that they'd moved. It been the talk of the school for a long time. About those two hooking up, then the the Beilschimdts left back to Germany over the summer. Antonio and Francis had been so torn up about it. 

With that thought he decided to confront him about it after class. 

{ TARDIS time skip to the end of class =w= }

"Remember to practice your lines tonight!" The teacher called as everyone flooded out the door. Arthur had stopped near the door way and waited for the brunette to come out. When he did the greeb eyed man grabbed his wrist.

"Feliciano."

"Wah" said man jumped in fright before realising it was only Arthur... oh wait it was Arthur. Turning ten shades of red he swallowed "Ciao Arthur, do you need something?"

"I want to ask you something, was it you that was watching us on the track today?"

"What? Why would you think that?" The Italian nervously asked, mostly because Arthur was still holding his wrist. 

"Well I saw you staring at me in class, and I have a feeling that wasn't the first time.. "

Calming down a bit Feliciano was angry with himself that he didn't hide it well enough. 

"Ve I suppose I can't hide it huh.. Si, it was me who was watching you today. On the track and in class" Wow he felt so red handed.

"Why?"

"Lately when I see you I feel nervous, not only that, but I think about you most of the time, even in my dreams."

Arthur blushed not really believing what he was hearing.

"I think it started during first semester of this year, we were in cooking class together. I remember when we actually started cooking you would always boast and end up getting a poor grade for all your cuisine projects," he chuckled at the remembrance, "then the teacher told us to pair up and everyone stayed away from you or avoided you, even I did a little. I was about to pair up with Roderick but when I just happened looked over I saw how sad you looked so I turned him down."

Arthur began to remember this now. It was all coming back to him ahout that day.

"I remember when I asked to be your partner.. there was this look you gave me, even if it was only for a second, it was so beautiful. I thought to myself 'I've never seen him smile like that' and from then on I couldn't get the image out of my head." He admitted. 

By now the both of them were blushing. Feliciano remembered all of that about him. He loosened his grip on the mans wrist alerting him. For some reason Feliciano's story made him feel so happy he could die.

"So what do you think?" The Italian interrupted the oncoming silence. 

"I think that maybe we could go out sometime.. if you'd like."

"Ve I'd love too" he smiled widely, glad that he hadn't been turned down. 

"T-then would you like to walk home together?" They did live in the same neighbourhood. 

Feliciano nodded eagerly and the two started towards home. The Italian started talking about where they should go somewhere along the way and rambled on about how one pkace had really good chicken alfredo but another place had fantastic pizza. Arthur just made little inquiries about it here and there, loving how the man was toiling over these things so quickly. It wasn't until Arthur ever so slowly intertwined their fingers that Feliciano seemed to quiet down. 

Like that, in the small chat of each others company, they walked home feeling like this was the best day they'd had in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So I was up and bored so I thought you guys might appreciate a cutsey story or something idk. I really like this pairing because of the cuteness mostly. I couldn't decide whether to do a england/italy or england/germany (which I might do later). Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Stay fabulous!


End file.
